


Every Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Actor!Nico, Actor!Will, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Commercials, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will wasn't expecting the last minute changes to the commercial he was supposed to act in.  That wasn't to say he didn't like them.  He liked the changes.  A lot.a.k.a. the gay commercial of my dreams





	Every Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I desperately want it to be real

"Are you Solace?"Will Solace glanced up from his phone, and smiled at the man in front of him.He felt his cheeks flush a little the longer he looked, to his embarrassment.The man was quite handsome: tall and slim, with blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and a red flannel hanging open, longish black hair pulled into a stubby ponytail at the base of his neck, dark bangs still managing to fall into his deep brown eyes.

"Hey, how can I help you?"Will asked, hoping his voice didn't crack embarrassingly.

The man seemed largely unaffected by Will's wide smile, just pushing hisbangs out of his eyes as he said, "The director sent me to get you.We're going to start filming."

Will beamed."Thanks!"

The other man gave him a curt nod, turned on his heel, and walked away.Will did his best not to stare at the guy's butt as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against.After checking to make sure he had everything, Will straightened his collar before setting off towards the set.

Ever since he had been a kid, Will had wanted to be an actor.He hadn't anticipated acting in commercials, sure, but his current career was more than successful, and quite a bit of fun.Will had been acting in commercials for a few years now, and almost every set he had been on had been full of friendly, interesting people who were easy to get along and work with.The jobs weren't all that difficult, and Will genuinely enjoyed it most of the time.

But this advertisement was different... He was acting for a big-name brand, in an ad that would air on national television... during the Super Bowl, no less.It was an understatement to say that Will was nervous.This could make or break his career.This could be it for him.This could-

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Solace," a woman said, stopping in front of him and sticking out a hand."I'm Lou, the director and producer."

Will smiled."Nice to meet you too," he replied.

Lou had a strong grip, and she shook his hand firmly before clapping him on the shoulder."This is going to be great, we're going to have a lot of fun," she said."Walk with me."

Will fell into step with her as they walked towards a small knot of people on the side of the set."You've read the script, right?" Lou asked, and Will nodded quickly.Lou nodded approvingly."So you know the basic premise of this commercial," she checked, and then went on."There have been a few minor changes, but the general idea is still the same.This is a jewelry commercial, one of the kinds that's meant to convince people to buy jewelry for their significant other from this specific brand.So you're going to be acting the part of one member of a couple, who wants to do nothing more than buy his significant other's love with material goods."

Will glanced sideways at her, a little surprised.

Lou laughed at his expression."I'm kidding, mostly," she said."It actually isn't a bad commercial.Cutesy enough."

"And I'm paired with... Hazel Levesque, is that right?" Will asked, pulling the script from his back pocket to check.

Lou bit her lip."That's... That's actually one of the minor changes we've had to make," she said nervously."You see, Hazel had her baby recently.Last week, actually.She's currently on a sort of maternity leave from acting.We had to find a last-minute replacement."

"That's totally fine, I'm happy for Hazel," Will said with a smile.He had worked with the golden-eyes woman a few times before, and she was one of the nicest people he had ever met.She and her husband Frank were clearly head over heels for each other, and Will was sure they would make fantastic parents."So, the replacement," Will said."What's her name?"He had been in the advertisement acting community for several years, and was familiar with more than a few actors and actresses.It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that he knew the replacement actress he'd be working with.

Lou anxiously tugged at the hem of her sweater."See, that's the thing..." she started to say, but was interrupted by one of the people from the group they were walking towards.

"Lou, we totally have an underwater camera, right?" a young man with curly hair and a wild grin asked.

Lou sighed deeply."Yes, but we're not using it," she said as yet reached the group, sounding tired.She beckoned Will over, and then said, "Everyone, this is Will Solace, one of the actors."She gave Will a small smile, and then introduced him to the others."This is Leo, our cameraman, and Calypso, who's in charge of makeup and costumes."She gestured to the curly haired man and a pretty woman with a braid of light brown hair flopping over her shoulder.Calypso waved.Lou gestured to the next couple, a tall blonde man with glasses and a shorter woman with tan skin and kaleidoscope eyes."Jason and Piper.They're actors."Next was anther couple, fingers tangled together, the man with ruffled dark hair and bright green eyes, and the woman with curly blonde hair trapped in a messy ponytail, a diamond ring shining on her finger."Percy and Annabeth.Also actors.And then finally, Nico."Lou motioned to the final member of the little clump of people, and Will was surprised to see the man who had come to tell him that he was wanted on set.Nico offered him a small, solemn nod.

Will smiled at everyone."It's great to meet you guys," he said.

Jason gave him a friendly smile in return."Likewise, Will," he said.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Calypso added shyly.

Lou nodded in satisfaction."We have a much smaller crew than normal, but I can already tell this commercial is going to be a success," she said."Now, I'd like to start filming within the hour, so everyone take care of your last minute preparations while you can."

Everyone in the group nodded and dispersed, Leo dragging Calypso, Piper, and Jason away to look at his cameras while Percy and Annabeth wandered off in another direction, still holding hands.That left Will with Lou and Nico.

The latter was watching him with guarded dark eyes, thumbs hooked into his pockets, which Will found unfairly attractive."Have you told him yet?" he said to Lou, and Will noticed for the first time the tinge of some sort of accent in his words.

Lou shook her head, and then turned to Will."Will," she said seriously."Nico is Hazel's replacement."

Will gaped at her, and then managed to stammer, "He's... He's a _guy_."

Lou held up her hands, speaking quickly."Please hear me out," she said."We've already cleared this with the writer, who thinks that this commercial would be a nice platform to spread tolerance and acceptance for LGBT couples as well as straight couples, and show some representation in a mainstream commercial.I know this is a lot to ask of you, and I understand if you're uncomfortable with playing a gay role, but you wouldn't even really have to kiss him if you wanted to-"

Will interrupted her by throwing his arms around her in a huge hug."Lou, this is fantastic!" he gushed."This is the best idea ever!I'm bisexual myself, and I've never seen this sort of commercial with a gay couple along with straight couples. This is great!We're going to make history!"

Lou relaxed, and hugged him back."I'm glad you're OK with this," she said, and then laughed a little nervously."I was a little afraid you'd quit."

Will pulled back, eyes wide."Absolutely not," he said fiercely."Lou, this is perfect.This is the perfect way to show people that a homosexual relationship can be just as happy and successful as a heterosexual one, and the whole country is going to see it.Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity, this is so much better than ever could have expected!"

Lou laughed.She glanced sideways at Nico, and then said, "I'll let you two get to know each other."With a wink, she walked off in the direction most of the others had gone, probably to rescue them from Leo.

Nico studied Will for a moment with an unreadable expression, and then stuck out a hand."Nico di Angelo," he introduced himself.

Will beamed at him."Will Solace," he replied, shaking Nico's hand, and then added sheepishly, "But you already know that."

Nico offered him a tiny smile."Yeah."

"So how did you get this role?" Will asked with interest."I don't think I've seen you around before." _I would definitely remember seeing you around,_ Will added in his head.

Nico shrugged."I'm not actually a professional actor," he admitted."Hazel is my half-sister.She was upset that she wouldn't be able to do this commercial, convinced she was letting everyone down.When they had some difficulty finding a replacement last minute, Hazel begged me to do it.I didn't have anything going on. So I agreed."

Will skilled brightly."That was nice of you," he said, and then sobered."Is it going to bother you to play a gay character on national television?"

Nico snorted."I'm not exactly subtle about my sexuality," he said."All of my friends know I'm a flaming homosexual.It doesn't bother me for everyone to know."

Will's heart lifted.Nico was gay.He was bi, and very single.Was Nico single?If he was, Will was totally going to ask him out. Then again, guys as good-looking as Nico generally weren’t single for long.

“Have you ever acted before?” Will asked.

Nico shrugged, raising an eyebrow.“I did theater in high school,” he replied.“I suppose I was decent enough.But it was never going to be my career.”

“So what do you do, then?” Will asked, hoping he wouldn’t come off as too nosy.

Nico’s small smile grew a little.“I’m in law school,” he replied.“So is this your full time job?Acting in commercials?”

“Yeah,” Will replied.“I mean, I haven’t made it big yet, and I probably never will, but it’s really fun and it brings in enough money to pay the rent on my apartment.”

“So you’re not exactly a starving artist, then,” Nico said with a teasing smile.

Will laughed.“Yeah.”

Nico opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Lou called out, “Alright, boys, let’s do this thing!Will and Nico are up first.”Nico snapped his mouth shut.

“Guess we should go,” Will said a little awkwardly, gesturing.Nico nodded.“So… we should talk about boundaries,” Will said as they made their way over to Lou.

Nico glanced sideways at him.“Yeah?”

Will took a deep breath.“I mean, we’re supposed to be acting like a couple, and there’s a scene where I’m supposed to “propose” to my partner.So should we, like, fake kiss?Does it bother you if I have my arm around you?”

Nico raised his eyebrows, chuckling.“It’s acting, Solace, don’t stress about it,” he said.“Just act like you would around someone you love.I’ll tell you if you go too far.”He gave Will a once-over, and his smile turned into a smirk.“And for the record, I’m _definitely_ not opposed to kissing.”

Will felt himself blush, and Nico laughed.“Your boyfriend wouldn’t mind?” Will asked tentatively.

Nico shook his head.“Since I’m single, it’s not an issue,” he replied.

Will did his best to hide his elation.“Me too,” he said, and then reddened as he clarified.“I mean, I’m single.Too.I’m single too.”

Nico nodded thoughtfully, a small smile playing on his lips, but he didn’t comment.

“Alright,” Lou said when all the actors were gathered around her, along with Leo the cameraman and Calypso the makeup artist.“So here’s the plan.We have three couples here, Annabeth and Percy, Jason and Piper, and Will and Nico.In the script, there are three different settings, a picnic date, a fancier dinner date, and a casual movie night at home.Nico and Will, you’re the picnic, Jason and Piper are the movie night, and Team Percabeth is the fancy dinner date.”

“Team Percabeth?” Annabeth asked, looking somewhere between amused and appalled.

Lou waved a dismissive hand.“That’s Leo’s moniker, not mine.”

Percy gave Leo a soft kick in the shins, and the Latino man yelped dramatically.

Ignoring them, Lou continued, “The plan is for each couple to act out a scene about thirty minutes long that will be their “date.”The format of the commercial will be different scenes from each of the three “dates,” with plenty of product placement.We’ll splice clips together later, but for now we just want to get enough raw footage so that we have enough to use.Understood?”

Everyone nodded.

“Alright, Will and Nico are up first,” Lou said with a grin and a wink in Will’s direction.She beckoned everyone to the set, an artificial park with surprisingly realistic grass and a tree with a picnic blanket spread over it.“Unfortunately, since it’s December, we can’t really film outside,” Lou said regretfully.“However, our editors seem to be reasonably competent, so hopefully it’ll look realistic enough.”

“Can we watch?” Jason asked, raising his hand a little.

Lou nodded.“Just don’t make any noise, and stay out of the cameras,” she instructed, and then stepped back.“Leo, the floor is yours.”

Leo ran his fingers through his curly hair, and then said to Will and Nico, “Just, you know, don’t pay attention to the cameras.Act like you’re on a real date, and no one is watching.You know what to do?”

Will nodded eagerly, and Nico said in a bored voice, “Yeah, I read the script.”

Leo got behind one of the cameras.“Action,” he called out after a moment, once Nico and Will here positioned just off set and the other actors were away from the cameras.

Will slid an arm around Nico’s shoulders as they walked onto the set, and murmured out of the corner of his mouth, “This OK?”

“It’s great, Will,” Nico said brightly.He was a lot less reserved in front of the camera, and Will put it down to acting.As they walked the few steps over to the picnic blanket, he put his arm around Will’s waist and leaned his head against his chest.“Nice picnic.”

Will smiled gently, getting into the role.He imagined how he would smile at someone he loved, someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.He was already attracted to Nico, so the next step to romance wasn’t all that difficult.They sat down on the blanket, and Will pulled out a basket from behind the tree.Nico made a delighted expression, and then beamed up at Will.

“For me?” he said.Will nodded, and opened the basket, a little surprised to find real food inside.Nico pulled out half a sandwich.“Are we supposed to eat?” he muttered, barely moving his lips.

Will grinned.“Yep,” he said, completely guessing.

Nico smiled getting back into character as he leaned against Will’s chest and took a small bite.Will wrapped his arms around Nico and couldn’t help it as a genuine smile grew.Nico was smaller than him by several inches, and his back fit perfectly against Will’s chest.Nico looked up at him with adoration in his eyes, and to Will’s shock kissed him on the jaw.

Will blinked, struggling not to let the surprise show on his face, and then kissed Nico on the top of the head.“Enjoy, dear,” he said quietly, and then helped himself to the other half of Nico’s sandwich.

As they ate, they held a casual conversation, and Will almost forgot about the cameras filming them.The commercial would have a voiceover during the montage with the happy couples, so no one would be able to hear their conversation, but they were supposed to keep it clean in case anyone watching the advertisement could read lips.

So while they ate, Will and Nico talked about themselves, asking each other generic questions, and discovered that they had more than a few things in common.Will wasn’t too surprised to find that he was having an excellent time, and didn’t have to remind himself to smile and laugh like he sometimes did for other commercials.Nico was an easy person to talk to, they had some similar interests, and Nico’s dry wit had Will laughing uncontrollably a few times.

It wasn’t that difficult to flirt with Nico either, as they were supposed to do.The other man reciprocated Will’s gentle smiles, lingering touches, and soft kisses on the cheek or forehead.As he had been instructed, Will took out the small box he had been given once or twice, the one that held the jewelry they were supposed to be advertising, and smiled down at it before turning his attention back to Nico.

When the two were done eating they stretched out in the fake grass to continue their soft conversation, Will leaning against the tree and Nico leaning against Will.Will glanced up at the camera once when he heard a soft sound, and saw that Leo was holding up three fingers.Three minutes left.

Will blinked in surprise.Had it really been more than twenty five minutes?It felt like he and Nico had just sat down.

Nico clearly noticed Leo’s signal as well, because he looked up at Will with something almost like disappointment in his eyes.Will smiled back, and then before he could control his impulses leaned down and kissed Nico on the lips.Nico made a small gasping sound, eyes widening, and then relaxed and kissed Will back.

They kissed gently for about thirty seconds, and then Will pulled away and whispered, “Ready?”

Nico nodded and shifted so he was sitting facing Will, expression expectant.Will pulled the jewelry box out of his pocket and moved so that he was kneeling in front of Nico.He opened the box, angling it so that the camera would be able to see that there was an engagement ring, a simple silver band, inside it.“Will you marry me?” he asked.

Nico looked absolutely delighted, covering his mouth with his hands, eyes shining.He nodded vehemently, and only Will heard him murmur behind his hands, “Eloping already, Solace?Our relationship is moving so fast.”

Will grinned as he slid the silver ring onto Nico’s fingers, and then the two embraced.Will leaned in, and kissed Nico on the lips again just as Leo called out, “Cut!”

Will stubbornly kissed Nico for at least five more seconds before pulling back.He was surprised to find that Nico was blushing a little.

“You guys, that was great!” Lou called excitedly, skipping over from where she had been observing.“That was so much better than I could have dreamed of!I don’t even think we’ll need to do any retakes, you guys gave us loads of great footage.Thanks so much!”

Will laughed as he got to his feet, and offered Nico a hand up, pulling him to his feet when the smaller man laced their fingers together.“No problem,” Will said.“That was fun.”

Lou smiled happily.“Fantastic job,” she said again, and then turned to the other actors.“We’ll see if any of you can do as well, but I suspect that Will and Nico have shown you all up.”

Jason laughed, putting an arm around Piper.“We’ll see,” he said.

Lou clapped her hands, businesslike.“Team Percabeth is up next,” she said.“We’ll start in twenty minutes.”

“Don’t call us that,” Annabeth said, but she was smiling anyways.The other actors, along with Leo, Calypso, and Lou made their way to the next set, leaving Nico and Will alone.Will realized with a start that his and Nico’s fingers were still tangled together, but Nico didn’t seem to particularly mind.The shorter man was staring at the floor, face still pink.

“Hey,” Will said quietly, and Nico glanced up at him.Will rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, and then said, “Um, I know that date was fake, but I still had a really good time.Maybe you’d like to get coffee sometime?After filming is over for today?”

Nico gave him a beautiful smile.“I’d love that,” he said honestly, and then before Will could register what he was doing the other man stood on his tiptoes and kissed him.

***

“Come on, you guys, the first quarter is almost over,” Will called from the couch.

“Patience, Solace,” Nico retorted, ducking past his sister in Will’s small kitchen.

Will had invited his boyfriend over to watch the Super Bowl, along with Hazel and Frank, who also lived in the area.He had extended an invitation to everyone else who had worked on the jewelry commercial as well, but Jason and Piper lived in Seattle and couldn’t make it, Leo and Calypso were in France, and Percy and Annabeth were on their honeymoon in Greece.

Nico wandered back over to the couch with a bowl of popcorn.He gave Will a quick kiss, and then flopped down on the couch next to him before resting his head on Will’s lap.“I still don’t understand American football,” he grumbled.

Will laughed as he threaded his fingers through his Italian boyfriend’s soft dark hair.“That’s OK.You don’t have to understand it.”

“I’m watching for the commercials, Nico,” Frank added from his place settled in Will’s comfortable armchair.“We all know Hazel is the rabid football fan here.”

“I object to the word _rabid_ ,” Hazel complained, curling up on her boyfriend’s lap.Frank chuckled.

They watched in silence as the first quarter of the game ended and commercials started playing, Will absently petting Nico’s hair as the shorter man traced meaningless patterns on his leg.As the third commercial started, Hazel let out a shriek, sitting up straight and making Frank grunt.“That’s you!” Hazel exclaimed, grinning at her brother.Nico murmured in reply, snuggling up closer to Will.Will smiled gently down at his boyfriend, and then turned his attention back to the TV.

Soft music played in the background, behind a voiceover talking about love or something, but Will was more interested in the short scenes flashing onscreen.There was Will and Nico with their arms around each other as they laughed and talked on a picnic blanket under the sun, Jason and Piper snuggled on a couch together with a bowl of popcorn between them and a beautiful necklace around Piper's neck, Percy and Annabeth smiling adoringly at each other over their romantic, candlelit dinner as Annabeth's bracelet glimmered.The screen changed to pictures of the jewelry being showcased as the voiceover talked about sales and “showing love,” and then the last scene came on.

TV Will was kneeling in front of TV Nico in the grass, and as they watched he opened the box, the ring clearly visible.TV Nico put his hands over his mouth in delight, nodding vehemently.

Hazel squealed something about how adorable they were, but Will was more concerned with Nico.His boyfriend was smiling up at him, adoration in his eyes, and Will leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.He looked back at the television just in time to see TV Will slide the ring onto TV Nico’s finger, both smiling softly at each other.Will turned that gentle smile on his boyfriend cuddled in his lap, smiling sweetly up at Will, as onscreen he and Nico kissed and the screen faded to white, mind filled with thoughts of rings.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, this one shot was inspired in part by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gehQTvyVT3U) advertisement, which I obviously don't own.
> 
> Also, Hazel begging Nico to do the commercial for her went like this:  
> Hazel- *shows picture of Will to Nico* You could be paid to kiss this man.  
> Nico- Hell yes, I am so in, let's do this thing
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day, dear reader!


End file.
